1. Field
Various embodiments of the disclosure relate to devices and methods for controlling transactions between a short-range wireless communication reader and an external electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices may wirelessly interwork with external electronic devices to provide various functions. For example, wearable electronic devices may wirelessly receive text messages received by mobile electronic devices and provide notifications. As various functions of a mobile electronic device may be provided through a wearable electronic device, user convenience may increase.
In certain cases, electronic devices may use various schemes of making payments to external electronic devices. It is important the signals for making payments be reliable.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.